SHINee - Hello Baby: Mission Daddy!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is the young mother of a three year old Naomi Higurashi. At eighteen, she had to figure out what it meant to be a mom, with unfavorable situations. The father of her child is the owner of KBS Company, and to help her find a suitable father for her child, agrees to run a ROUND TWO for Hello Baby's – SHINee! Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**SHINee - Hello Baby: Mission Daddy!**

 **Summary: Kagome is the young mother of a three year old Naomi Higurashi. At eighteen, she had to figure out what it meant to be a mom, with unfavorable situations. The father of her child is the owner of KBS Company, and to help her find a suitable father for her child, agrees to run a ROUND TWO for Hello Baby's – SHINee! Will the guys agree to sign to the terms of this new contract, or will she never even get the chance to see Hello Baby Two take off?**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Anime/Manga: SHINee/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **A/N: On the entirely** _ **too**_ **slim chance that one of the members of SHINee happen upon this fic, I apologize eternally for using you guys, you are all just too cute to undress and manipulate...not saying that I plan to or anything, but really...what my fingers choose to do, is rarely up to me. In any case, to my readers...ALL of them...I hope you enjoy. Clearly, SHINee members do NOT belong to me...they belong to** _ **everyone**_ **. Let us bask in their SHINing.**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **CONTRACT AGREEMENT**

 **For the Period of: 52/wks** _ **after**_ **initial trial period of 12/wks**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **PARTY ONE**

 **NAME: Lee Jin Ki**

 **SIGNITURE:** _ **Lee Jin Ki**_

 **NICKNAME: Onew**

 **AGE: 22**

 **DATE: 11/12/2012**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **PARTY TWO**

 **NAME: Kim Jong Hyun**

 **SIGNITURE:** _ **Kim Jong Hyun**_

 **NICKNAME: (Bling Bling) Jonghyun**

 **AGE: 22**

 **DATE: 11/12/2012**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **PARTY THREE**

 **NAME: Kim Ki Bum**

 **SIGNITURE:** _ **Kim Ki Bum**_

 **NICKNAME: Key**

 **AGE: 21**

 **DATE: 11/12/2012**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **PARTY FOUR**

 **NAME: Choi Min Ho**

 **SIGNITURE:** _ **Choi Min Ho**_

 **NICKNAME: Minho**

 **AGE: 20**

 **DATE: 11/12/2012**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **PARTY FIVE**

 **NAME: Lee Tae Min**

 **SIGNITURE:** _ **Lee Tae Min**_

 **NICKNAME: Maknae Taemin**

 **AGE: 19**

 **DATE: 11/12/2012**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **PARTY SIX**

 **NAME: Kagome Higurashi**

 **SIGNITURE:** _ **Kagome Higurashi**_

 **NICKNAME: N/A**

 **AGE: 20**

 **DATE: 11/19/2012**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _ **Purpose of Contract:**_

 **Establishing a male figure in a household, where after 12/wks, one of the listed Parties between 1-5, will take on the challenge of being the male figure of the household for 52/wks. In essence...a father...a husband...a bread winner.**

 _ **Contract Terms and Conditions:**_

 **Only if the first five parties** _ **ALL**_ **sign, can any** _ **ONE**_ **party take part in Agreement.**

 **Parties 1-5 must take on roles of a father and male figure. Days will be assigned at random for singular party members to spend time alone with** _ **Baby**_ **. Group outings will be encouraged. Cleaning and maintaining a livable living space will be essential for survival of ranks. Rankings will be revealed on a bi-weekly schedule, mistakes will be counted against you, and accomplishments will be noted in good towards you.**

 _ **Contract Termination:**_

 **This Contract cannot be Terminated once signed by Parties, and will not be recognized until signed by Party 6. Should Party 6 refuse to sign, the contract will be hence forth considered** _ **VOID**_ **.**

 _ **Authorization:**_

 **Once signed, individual parties authorize this contract and give permission for a camera crew to follow and record actions that can be taken negatively or positively towards their image.**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **NAME of WITTNESS: Jakotsu Shichinintai**

 **SIGNITURE of WITTNESS:** _ **Jakotsu Shichinintai**_

 **DATE: 11/19/2012**

Kagome stared at the contract in her hand. Thoughts of her predicament kept rearing up in her head. Thinking about it now, it all seemed silly, but she couldn't change it now. Her signature was on the paper, their signature was on the paper, and KBS's President, Jakotsu Shichinintai was sitting across from her after having signed his own name.

"It's the right thing to do."

"For your ratings, or your daughter?"

He scoffed, but smiled cutely at her, "I'm no father, Kagome...you know that. If not for alcohol and you, I wouldn't even be signing this paper."

"Again...you don't seem to be too upset by this situation, Kotsu."

He winced, grinding his teeth together a bit at her nickname for him, "what's that twin of yours name? Kikyou? I could call you that...I'm sure you would enjoy it as much as I do _Kotsu_."

Kagome raised a brow, the whole situation she was in, was entirely this _man's_ fault. "I forget, you have inferiority complex with your brothers. The ones who lead happy, normal, family lives. The thing you _can't_ do. By the way, how's your _friend_?" The reason behind all her problems...

"He's great, actually...he's getting another contract with a recording company in Japan, he'll be going overseas to record next month."

' _Ask him about his daughter, and he can't say even a word about her, but ask him about his male lover, and it's nonstop gushing. His priorities are screwy.'_ She sighed, pushing her chair back a bit before crossing her legs and glancing out the large window in his office. She'd sat there many times before, staring out mindlessly from his office window that looked out over Seoul. "Why were you in Japan... _that time_..."

Jakotsu seemed to know what time she was talking about. He looked past her and stared at the sleeping three year old on his couch. "It was a signing, TBS and KBS were merging, I was expanding the company, at the time I was only in management, it wasn't till a year later that I became the president of KBS. I was at a congratulatory party with the cosigners...and one drink, two drinks, three drinks...I have never been good with alcohol, Kagome. I'm a lightweight...it wasn't till the next morning, when I was waking up next to you, that the reality of what had happened the night before came hurdling towards me. You were no better though. If I recall correctly, and I do. You were partying with a few friends, we started talking after running into each other at the bar, a few drinks and dances later and you were dragging me off to avoid some _Hojo_ guy...things escalated quickly after that..."

She hated how he talked, like explaining things in a lecture, "when is the airing date?"

"Ah...we will start a week from now. They have consented for a season two, but none of them really took the time to read the agreement." Jakotsu laughed, "these guys think it'll be three months again, the same as last time. The only thing they asked was if they would be watching Yoogeun again, and of course, we answered no. The kid knows them already, I'd hardly get any ratings if it was the same kid."

"God forbid your ratings drop..."

He stood suddenly and walked around his desk towards the sleeping girl. Kneeling down in front of her, he stared for a good few minutes. "She could so easily break..."

Kagome laughed, "That's a crooked way of saying she looks fragile."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I meant if things don't work out with this _"ploy"_ if you will. She could break...emotionally...if she becomes close to one of them...and after a year they choose to say goodbye."

"Yes, now you think about that...but I've been thinking that very thing for a month now since you started this devious scheme." Kagome looked away from the man kneeling before her daughter, she could see his reflection in the window anyways, and she knew he wouldn't dare hurt a hair on her head. He was far too captivated by the little girl to want to cause her heartache, he just couldn't commit himself romantically to Kagome, and paternally to their daughter. "She needs a father...and I could do with a friendly face every morning too. How long has it been since I've had a relationship...oh," Kagome laughed sardonically. "Two years, ten months...four days and counting."

"Then this might be good for both of you? Will you make any _guest appearances_? I know you're specific with the food she eats..." Jakotsu ran a finger over the soft cheek, smiling at the girl, he sighed and stood before turning his eyes to Kagome. "I will do what I can to make things work."

"How?"

"...well...simply put...one of the guys just need to fall in love with you, right?"

"Yeah... _simply put_."

Laughing, he walked over to Kagome and kneeled down before her, "that shouldn't be too difficult then, if it's you...I'm confident things will go well."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of this, I packed a lot of information in this, and while** _ **Baby**_ **was sleeping in this chapter, she'll be introduced** _ **real**_ **soon. Let me know what you guys think, nyan~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHINee - Hello Baby: Mission Daddy!**

 **Summary: Kagome is the young mother of a three year old Naomi Higurashi. At eighteen, she had to figure out what it meant to be a mom, with unfavorable situations. The father of her child is the owner of KBS Company, and to help her find a suitable father for her child, agrees to run a ROUND TWO for Hello Baby's – SHINee! Will the guys agree to sign to the terms of this new contract, or will she never even get the chance to see Hello Baby Two take off?**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Anime/Manga: SHINee/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **A/N: On the entirely** _ **too**_ **slim chance that one of the members of SHINee happen upon this fic, I apologize eternally for using you guys, you are all just too cute to undress and manipulate...not saying that I plan to or anything, but really...what my fingers choose to do, is rarely up to me. In any case, to my readers...ALL of them...I hope you enjoy. Clearly, SHINee members do NOT belong to me...they belong to** _ **everyone**_ **. Let us bask in their SHINing.**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **QUICK NOTE!**

 **12/14/2015 Was ONEW's birthday, he would be 27 in Korea, and 26 in America.**

 **So depending on where you live, give him your best birthday wishes~!**

 **LUV, LUV!**

 **On with the STORY!**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome shook her head as she sat at the park with her daughter, a blank journal in her hand. "Naomi..."

A little girl who was standing in front of a swing not too far from Kagome, turned and looked carefully at her. "..."

"What do you want?"

"..." the girl ran forward and stopped in front of Kagome, holding her arms wide open as she did.

Kagome smiled and placed the book down, lifting her daughter into her lap before hugging her close to her. "You are meeting five people today, mama will be nearby, but she won't be with you while your with them. Okay?"

"...oh."

Kagome sighed, looking at her book, she picked it back up; her daughter still snuggled close to her on her lap. "Naomi, if you had a daddy, what would he be like?"

Naomi shrugged.

"What would you _want_ daddy to be like?"

"Nice?"

Smiling, Kagome opened her journal, pulling a pen from her pocket as she did, "what do you mean by nice? How would he be nice?"

"Playing, dancing, and tickling...and stories!"

Kagome nodded, "he'd play with you and make you smile?"

Naomi nodded, "and...and...he shares!"

"A Generous daddy?"

"Gin...oris, yes!"

 _ **Qualities of a Daddy**_

 _ **MUST HAVES**_

 _1\. Willing to enjoy some time with Naomi. (Reading, dancing, playing...etc.)_

 _2\. Is generous with his time and generous with his words and actions._

Kagome looked at the neatly written words she'd scrawled across the page, "what else do you want daddy to be like?"

"SMILES!"

"Smiles?" Kagome laughed, but added it to her list.

 _3\. Each day provides a wealth of opportunity. He chooses to greet each opportunity with a smile._

"Not yell or angry if Nao does wrong?"

"Forgives you?"

"Like mama?"

"That _would_ be nice..."

 _4\. He is the type that has or had been forgiven much. And is quick to offer that same grace to others._

"Kisses? Oh...mama, I got a good one!"

"Oh? A good one? What is it?" Kagome leaned in as her daughter motioned her as if wanting to reveal a secret.

" _It's the most im...pert...ant..."_

"Im _por_ tant?"

"That! Yes...yes." Naomi leaned in again, her black hair that fell to the blades of her shoulders was tickling Kagome's shoulder as she did. _"Daddy has to kiss mama..."_

"You said kisses already though."

"Those for my sleep...these are mama's sleep."

"Oh, right, right...mama's sleep. She needs bedtime kisses too."

 _5\. Affectionate?_

' _I guess it wouldn't be such a bad thing to feel loved once in a while through actions rather than just words...not that I've felt it through words before, not as far as romantically goes.'_ Kagome sighed and closed the book, "I'll pick five things out too..."

"...mama?"

Looking down at Naomi, she watched the girl who held a leaf in her small hands as she folded it this way and that. "Yes?"

"Is daddy going to be there?"

"Where?"

"The five people..."

"Ah...you get to call them _appa_...until you find _one_ you really want to call _daddy_. But it will be a long while before you can call one of them daddy."

"Appa is daddy."

Nodding, Kagome looked at her watch, "yes, in Korean, appa means father...Naomi, we should start leaving now. They should have already started their _Qualifications_ Round."

Naomi jumped off her mother's lap and watched her gather her bag before placing the journal inside it. She took her mother's offered hand and they started walking off. Naomi looked back at a crumpled leaf and then to the ground, she smiled and bent down to pick up a flower. "What is a round?"

"Rounds...are like levels...in a game."

"Is this a game?"

"Maybe..." Kagome looked at the flower in her daughters' hand, watching her twirl it between her fingers. Three years old, her daughter was. She would be four in a few months, but right now...she was still three, and still learning. She wanted her daughter to grow up with a father, but she didn't want anyone to break her daughters' heart either. If she found a father in one of them, and things ended with their parting...Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry too much. Let's do this..." Kagome stopped her daughter and kneeled before her, holding a finger up in front of her, she took her daughters hand and manipulated it so that she also had one finger held in front of her. "When one of the Appa's do something really special, something that you would want your daddy to do, hold a finger up...but don't let them know what you are doing, even if they ask, just say, it's a secret...for you and mommy."

"Why a finger?"

"Because I'll be taking each special moment down in my journal until the end of the trial weeks...we will both decide on who the last appa is together with these choices, so make sure you are careful when you put your finger up and only do it when you are next to the appa who you want the _point_ to go to...okay?"

Naomi looked troubled, confused by all of what was going on, but looking at her mother, she smiled and nodded all the same. "I'll work hard too!"

"Good girl, let's go see your new _appa's_."

She brushed her daughters' silky black bangs from out in front of her blue eyes before taking Naomi's hand in hers and continuing to the house they would be staying at. A nice two story house where Naomi actually lived with Kagome. All of the pictures were taken out of the house with the exception of the singular picture of Naomi as a baby being held in Kagome's arms, this picture greeted most visitors when they opened the front door and hung up their coats or placed their shoes by the wall, as it was hanging above the key hooks.

As for the rooms, most things were moved to a secured storage compartment. At least, Kagome's room was, and Naomi's, as well as the guest rooms and most toys. They had tried to make it look as unlived in as possible.

Watching from next to the camera crew, she would have only a couple roles, and they would be while the _appa's_ were asleep, as well as the camera crew, and even Naomi. She would be a ghost...until she was supposed to meet them. Hopefully...things would turn out well...hopefully...things would end right.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two, next is a close up on a slightly different DADDY QUALIFICATIONS, we will see if the boys are still qualified, or if they aren't where they once were. Kagome has made these Qualification Rounds this time. Tell me what you all think, nyan~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHINee - Hello Baby: Mission Daddy!**

 **Summary: Kagome is the young mother of a three year old Naomi Higurashi. At eighteen, she had to figure out what it meant to be a mom, with unfavorable situations. The father of her child is the owner of KBS Company, and to help her find a suitable father for her child, agrees to run a ROUND TWO for Hello Baby's – SHINee! Will the guys agree to sign to the terms of this new contract, or will she never even get the chance to see Hello Baby Two take off?**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

 **Anime/Manga: SHINee/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **A/N: On the entirely** _ **too**_ **slim chance that one of the members of SHINee happen upon this fic, I apologize eternally for using you guys, you are all just too cute to undress and manipulate...not saying that I plan to or anything, but really...what my fingers choose to do, is rarely up to me. In any case, to my readers...ALL of them...I hope you enjoy. Clearly, SHINee members do NOT belong to me...they belong to** _ **everyone**_ **. Let us bask in their SHINing.**

 **-x-x-x-**

Jakotsu watched from behind the scenes of the Second Season of SHINee: Hello Baby's first recoding. _"Did you see what the first mission was?"_ He asked the director who was standing beside him.

"Mm," The director handed him a paper that was rolled up and Jakotsu was only too willing to grab it.

"..." he stared at the unraveled piece of paper before rolling it back up and handing it back to the director. He walked over to the window of the house and glanced out at the sound of voices, "they're here. Make sure you copy the qualifying rounds for Kagome; this is to be our final season of Hello Baby, so we all need to make sure it ends well."

" **RIGHT!"**

Getting in place, the camera crew was quick to their positions and finding out of the way places to record. When the door opened, the room was silent with the exception of the idols who were coming in with looks of surprise and anticipation on their faces.

"Ooh~! It's a normal house this time, I like it. Everything is so clean looking..."

"Don't touch anything Onew-hyung," Jonghyun laughed as he placed a hand on his leaders shoulder, joking with the slightly older singer.

Taemin who was looking around, walking down the hall to see where it led, walked back and looked to the director and camera crew. "Are we doing another Qualification test?"

The director nodded, "ah, yes...this time, the questions will be different, all the tasks will be."

"How many tasks are there?" Minho asked.

Holding three fingers up, the director stopped talking.

"Three, it's the same as last time," Key smiled, "can we get started, I want to see the baby."

"Can we know if it's going to be a girl or boy?" Jonghyun looked anxiously at the crew, "I really want a girl this time."

"You still want a girl?" Taemin laughed.

"Yes," saying with an all serious face, Jonghyun looked back at Taemin.

"A girl wouldn't be so bad..." Onew added his own two cents in.

"Well, I don't think it'd make much of a difference for you, you still won't go near the baby until _you've_ gotten used to it. I'm not sure if you are a coward, or overly cautious...hyung."

Onew laughed, "Cautious! Cautious!"

"Right, right, we hear you." Key patted Onew lightly on the shoulder.

The director waved his hand to catch the attention of the idols, "we will move to the living room and get started, find a seat please." He motioned his hand towards the door at the end of the hallway, one of the few Taemin had glanced inside of earlier.

The five walked in with the camera's following after them, none had yet noticed their _president_ of KBS standing on the sidelines watching with a notebook of his own in hand. After the five sat down on the lengthy couch, with Onew sitting on a recliner nearest the couch, the Director held out a scroll to the group and Minho reached out and took it.

Clearing his throat, he read the unrolled scroll. "Daddy Qualification: Round One...multiple choice! At least three members must give the right answer for them to pass that question...and at least six out of ten questions must be answered correctly."

Jonghyun frowned, "so three members choosing the right answer, equals a _pass_ for a question, and six _passes_ equals a _pass_ for the first round?"

"Yes," the woman who would be reading out the questions stepped up so that she was in front of the camera, but still not seen, kneeling down so that the members were the only ones facing her. "You each have a dry erase board on the coffee table in front of you, a marker is provided on the board. Let no one see your answer until it's time to reveal, at which point, you will show your answer one at a time, with the option given to change your answer before the revealing of the next persons answer is made. Is everyone ready?"

" **Ready!"**

The woman smiled and revealed the first question on a large index type card, nine others were hidden behind it, "the first question, _(a four-year-old child at the sand table is trying to fill a container with sand using a measuring cup. However, the child's attempts result in more sand spilling on the floor than filling the container. Which of the following statements by the dad would most likely prompt the child to engage in problem solving in this situation?)_ Your choices are as follow..." the woman flipped the card to reveal four answers before reading each one out loud.

A. "I'm going to watch you fill the container step by step. You tell me what happens at each step."

B. "I wonder if you'd be more successful if you tried to fill a wide-mouth container."

C. "Now I see what's happening. You're pouring the sand before the cup is above the container."

D. "Perhaps it would work better to use the container to scoop up the sand."

When you have chosen your answer, write it down on your board and place it face down on your lap until everyone's board is faced down,"

Taemin laughed, "I feel like I'm in school again." He flipped his board over and popped the cap back on his marker, having already written his answer.

Onew smiled, but wrote his answer down.

After all five were done, and the boards were faced down, the five waited patiently for the woman to continue. "This reveal we will start with the youngest, and go to the oldest, it won't be in the same order every question, Taemin, your answer?"

Taemin flipped his board around to face the camera, "A,"

"Would you like to change your answer?" she asked.

"Is it wrong?!" He looked surprised, the shock in his voice caused the others in his group to laugh.

"The answer will be revealed after the others have given their answers, you only get one chance to change your answer though,"

He looked in thought for a few seconds before shaking his head, "no, I'll keep it the same."

"Alright, Minho, your answer?" She asked.

Minho flipped his board and there in bold black was the same letter, **A** , "My answer is A,"

"Would you like to change your answer?"

"No,"

"Key,"

Flipping his board, Key smiled, "A!"

"Will you change your answer?"

"I'll keep it,"

"Jonghyun,"

"..." scrunching his face together, he turned his board, "D"

"Would you like to change your answer?"

"YES! A, A! My answer is A!" He erased it quickly and put an A.

The camera crew laughed quietly, "Onew, you are the final reveal, what was your answer?"

"A," he turned his board and showed the letter A.

"Will you be changing your answer?"

"No,"

The script reader nodded, "the answer...was _A_."

Cheers came from the five boys as the exchanged high fives.

"We aren't finished yet, you still have to get five more correct before this round is over, with only nine questions left."

"So don't celebrate until six passes are bagged...got it!" Onew pumped his fist, knocking knuckles with Jonghyun and Taemin who both were nearest to him.

"Question two," she placed the last question they answered down and revealed the next one, " _You're at the toy store buying a birthday present for your child's friend, and your 4-year-old begs for a stuffed panda on the shelf. You tell her you won't buy it because it's too expensive. Her whining escalates. You sense a tantrum approaching. You_... _what?"_ Flipping the large index, she gave them their choices. "the answers are,

A. Don't give in, but buy her a less expensive toy while you're in the checkout line.

B. Point out that she already has an alpine-size mountain of stuffed animals in her room, so you won't buy it. As she keeps pleading, you continue to explain so she understands.

C. Tell her no, state your reasons, and then refuse to engage in any more talk about it."

"Is there no D?"

"Not this time. Please put your answers down and flip your board when you are done."

"Ah...can I put two answers?" Onew looked at the choices curiously, a small smile threatening to find its way to his lips.

"Haha, I don't think we can do that," Key placed his board face down, "I chose my answer."

Watching everyone turn their answers over, when they were all flipped face down, the woman nodded and continued, "This time, from oldest to youngest."

"Me first then-"

"Wait," Taemin laughed, "are we talking maturity or age?"

"Maturity level wouldn't get you any closer to going first than you are now, Taemin," Minho said, the others laughed at the smiling Taemin who had tried his card at changing the order.

"Onew?"

Onew nodded and flipped his board. "C, for _correct_. I will keep my answer," he said, not giving her the chance to ask the repetitive question of _if they wanted to change it or not_.

"I also gave C," Jonghyun said, flipping his board over, "I won't change it."

Key looked seriously for a few moments, then flipped his board, "B, no change."

"..." Minho laughed, "...B...no change...?" Not as certain, he looked to Taemin.

"Taemin, you are the last one, if you don't get the right answer, then you will all miss this question."

"...mm, B," he flipped the board and showed his answer. "But...I want to change my answer, to C."

"Are you sure?" the spokeswoman asked.

Looking at his answer, he nodded slowly, "...maybe...yeah."

"Maybe?"

" _ **Stop asking~!"**_ Key and Onew both yelled out while laughing, "you're confusing him," Key patted Taemin on the knee.

"The answer...was not...B. You were right, C is correct."

" **Ahh~!"**

Shaking his head, Key laughed, "This is so stressful!"

Jonghyun sighed, "Aigoo!"

"Aigoo, aigoo...I don't know why it's so hard though, all we have to do is answer, yet I feel years dropping off of my life."

Everyone looked at Taemin, Onew smile, "you have a long ways to go before losing years becomes a problem."

"It'll be a problem if I reach your age though," he laughed.

"The next question is... _What is the best predictor of academic success?_ "

"Like, how the child will do in the future?" Jonghyun asked curiously.

"Right, and your choices are. _Grades_ , _Self-control_ , and _IQ_."

"Grades, self-control and IQ...this seems like a trick question, since I would assume all three to be necessary for a successful future." Onew frowned, thinking carefully about the answer before writing his down and flipping his board over.

One by one, they wrote their answers until Key finally flipped his board, the last board, over.

"Start with the last to finish, Key, what was you answer?"

Revealing his answer, Key glanced at it carefully before speaking, "...Grades,"

"Will you be changing your answer?"

"No,"

"Moving on to Minho,"

Minho nodded, showing his own answer, "IQ, and I'll keep mine as well."

"Jonghyun?"

"IQ! I'll keep my answer."

"Taemin?"

"...self-control...?"

"Will you change your answer, or keep it?"

Seemingly in conflict with his self, he shook his head and smiled, "I'll keep my answer..."

"Onew?"

"...Self-control, I'll keep my answer as well."

It was silent for a few seconds, the woman looked at them carefully before shaking her head, "the answer _was_ Self-control, but because only two people gave that answer, this question will mark the first that you missed."

" _ **AH~!"**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Thirty Minutes Later)**

Kagome smiled as she came to stop in front of her house, watching as Jakotsu came out of the house and nodded to her. Raising a hand awkwardly as he smiled to their daughter.

"How goes the questionnaire?"

Jakotsu laughed, "they aren't nearly as bad as I had half expected them to be. The 10 questions were all answered, and this is the copy of their questions and answers. These..." He held out a collection of papers, "this is their homework?"

"A question a night won't kill them."

"I helped mama pick them!"

Jakotsu looked down at Naomi and frowned, "You helped with the _'which statement best describes you?'_ questions?" He laughed, "I clearly don't give her enough credit."

"I find that funny, especially since your money has been the cause of her tutoring. She does early reading, writing and public speaking because of you. Yet still, things like this surprise you?"

"Yeah, well...my money is getting her through these things, not me. I'm just along for the ride...I'll keep her out of media, the news and other trauma inflicting scenarios, but you get the joys of family hood all to yourself."

"Sir?"

Kagome and Naomi looked past Jakotsu who turned to see the director waiting for him, "we will be starting round two soon, would you like to be present?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes,"

The director bowed and left back through the door.

"What surprise do you have in store for round two?"

Kagome smiled as she walked off, "you'll see." Her answer was barely heard by Jakotsu who watched her leave to the backyard of her house where she and her daughter would hang out until the tests were done.

She wondered still, would everything _really_ be alright?

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoy it! This one took me a while to get out, partially due to the research, I wouldn't want to feed you guys' false information, lol. Let me know what you think! Bai, bai~!**

 **-x-x-x-**


End file.
